Caustacyst
| elemental damage = 75.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 1.00 | stat proc = 30.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage =150.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage =150.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod =Reaping Spiral Stalking Fan | stance = | notes = | introduced = |wall elemental damage type = |wall elemental damage = 150.0}} The is an Infested Scythe available through clan research. Aside from dealing damage, its Charge Attacks create a trail of sludge that damages and staggers enemies who walk into it. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all Scythe weapons, tied with the Reaper Prime. * Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized Infested. ** also allows for additional elementals that would use or in their combination. *Charge attacks throws a toxic stream of acid that covers surfaces and lingers for a while. **This attack deals damage, status, and critical hits to any enemy who lingers in the toxic pools. **Enemies stunned by these pools do not have their alert status changed; enemies can be damaged by the pools and still be killed for stealth kills as long as their stun animation is still playing. ***This allows players to launch a pool, then launch up to 3 more charge attacks before the enemy can become alerted. * High status chance. * Comes with a polarity. * stance polarity matches Stalking Fan. Disadvantages: * damage is reduced against Proto Shields. * Low critical chance. Notes *When performing a charge attack, the Caustacyst throws a toxic wave in the direction of the player's aim. This wave will travel up to 20 meters, dealing damage to all enemies it hits. The wave will also leave behind a temporary trail on the ground that deals damage to enemies that walk through it. Enemies hit by the wave are also staggered, priming them for melee finishers. **Charge attack wave range is not affected by Reach or Primed Reach. **The Charge attack wave seems to have innate punch through of an unknown range. Tips *The Caustacyst is an excellent weapon against the Grineer, allowing for and to be used at the same time, as well as additional to attack their health or for extra stunning capabilities. **Alternatively, it can be paired with for bonus damage against Alloy Armor, pairing with 's innate armor-peeling to allow for more general use against Grineer enemies. Trivia *This is the first melee weapon with innate damage. Media Warframe Caustacyst Warframe - Caustacyst (Quiet Shy) Warframe Caustacyst, EFFECTS PLAYTESTED! thequickdraw Warframe Insane damage Caustacyst Warframe - Caustacyst (OriginalWickedfun) See Also *Embolist, a secondary pistol which shares the same theme. Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Corrosive Damage Weapons Category:Scythe Category:Research